Evil Can Have a Warm Heart
by Grays83718
Summary: Icicle Jr. befriends the evil clones of the team of young heroes Excella Gionne created. He also becomes close to the evil Artemis clone. The story takes place in the Young Justice/Resident Evil crossover story "Bad Blood" timeline.
1. October 9th

**AN: For those who have read the Young Justice/Resident Evil Crossover Story _Bad Blood _will get this story. **

**For those who have not, please the crossover story _Bad Blood _before reading this story. Thank You and enjoy**

After meeting with members of the Light and becoming full-fledge member of the group, Excella Gionne and her evil clone of the young heroes are heading to the exit where the assault bomber waits for them. They pass by an open door but E. Artemis stops when she spots Icicle Jr. viciously beating up a punching bag.

"If its okay with you, I'm gonna stick around for a bit" E. Artemis says.

Excella Gionne seems a bit concern at first but decides to allow her to stay. "By all means" she tells her. Excella then adds "we'll probably stay for a bit. I get the feeling they would need our help."

They all leave while E. Artemis approaches the gym leaning against the doorframe. Icicle Jr. continues to give the punching bag a serious beating. Three minutes later, he stops as he starts to rub his hands. Junior heads to a workout bench but suddenly stops when he starts looking around.

"Looking for something...Cam"

Icicle Jr. looks at the opened door to see the evil clone of Artemis with water bottle in hand. "You're, you're um" he says nervously scratching his hair.

"Artemis duh" she says then adding "you forgot who I am? I thought we were friends?"

"I haven't been a good friend to her" Icicle says sitting down on the bench.

E. Artemis sits next to Icicle giving him his water bottle asking "why you say that?"

"I didn't know that she joined a team of heroes. She basically kept that a secret from me" he tells E. Artemis.

She raises her eyebrow asking Icicle "and what does that have to do with you not being a good friend to her?"

"One day her father was asking me the whereabouts of Artemis" Icicle tells her. He takes a sip of water continues "I told him I don't know, but he assumed I was lying to him. That I was hiding something from him."

"So what happened" E. Artemis asks.

"I jokingly told him that she joined a team of heroes and um he got in my face" Icicle tells her.

"Let me guess he was either gonna beat you up or put you in the shadow's list if you didn't him the truth" E. Artemis says.

"Yeah…wait, how you knew that" seemingly confused Junior asks.

"I was pretty much there when Excella explained the human cloning to the Light" E. Artemis tells him.

"So you have her memories? And you know why" Icicle asks.

E. Artemis moves closer to him slinging her arm around his shoulder telling Junior "I'm sorry what you went through but you know it wouldn't work out between the two of you."

"I know but…" Icicle says.

"Your relationship with her would've been like _Romeo and Juliet_. It wouldn't end well for the two of you" E. Artemis tells him.

"Maybe you're right" he says.

"I have an idea. How about you hang with me? After all we're allies" E. Artemis tells him.

"Me hanging out with an evil clone of… um" Icicle responds with a question.

"What's wrong with me" E. Artemis asks.

Icicle lets out a chuckle responds "nothing is wrong with you. It's just weird; I mean you look like her."

"Do I have to tell you this again" E. Artemis asks.

"No, no it's cool I would like that" Icicle says.

"Atta boy" she says slapping Icicle on the back really hard.

Icicle rubs his backs asking E. Artemis "so, um what do you want to do?"

"Give me your phone" E. Artemis tells Icicle which he does. She puts her number in his mobile device handing it back to Icicle. E. Artemis then puts his number in her mobile device. She then asks "you're up for a spar?"

"I just spent about twenty minutes beating up a punching bag. And my hands are still killing me" Icicle tells E. Artemis.

"Quit making excuses and spar with me. I need practice" E. Artemis tells him.

"Why don't you ask a member of your team to spar with you" Icicle asks.

"Let me think about it" E. Artemis says. She then take a jab to Icicle's ribs responds "nope you're sparring with me Frostbite."

With no choice in the matter; especially with E. Artemis won't stop delivering light jabs to Icicle. He goes for the defense avoiding her punches but that become difficult especially with her punching hard.


	2. October 14th

It's been five days since Icicle has become friends with the evil clone of Artemis. He admits it seemed odd at first but he decided to go with the flow. It's eight o'clock at night in Star City and after receiving a phone call from E. Artemis, Icicle meets her at the rooftop of a grocery store. "Do your hands feel better" she asks.

"My hands feel fine thanks for asking" Icicle says.

"Don't mention it" E. Artemis says.

"Is there a reason why you wanted to come to Star City" Icicle asks.

"It's my neck of the woods" E. Artemis tells him.

"I thought Gotham was your neck of the woods" Icicle asks.

"Shut up" E. Artemis tells him. She then adds "smartass."

"I'm just stating the obvious babe" Icicle says.

"I know you are imbecile" said the evil clone of Artemis. She raises her eyebrow asking Icicle "did you call me babe?"

"Oh crap that slipped that out. Um I'm sorry" Icicle says.

She punches him on the shoulder telling him "it's cool."

"So, why are we here" Icicle asks.

E. Artemis takes out a handheld telescope looking at something. "Come over here" she tells him. Icicle does looking at the same direction E. Artemis is looking. She hands him the telescope pointing to the direction then asking him "you see that building there?"

Icicle looks through the telescope to see a building he knows saying "yea the Royal Memorial Hospital."

"Excella is going to arrive there tomorrow night to make an appearance" E. Artemis says.

"I heard she's important" said Icicle.

"Well she is the CEO of TRICELL, a pharmaceutical company" E. Artemis reminds him.

"That secretly operates as a bioterrorist organization" Icicle reminds her.

"Whatever" she says rolling her eyes.

"Are we doing a stakeout" Icicle asks.

"Um no we're on a date. Of course this is a stakeout" E. Artemis tells him.

"Expecting someone" he asks.

"An archer" she tells Icicle.

"Green or Red" Icicle asks.

"Red" she tells him.

Icicle uses the telescope to look around vicinity of Star City asking E. Artemis "what's the purpose of Excella arriving to Star City?"

"The Light came up with a plan to have her arrive at several cities. To become a target" E. Artemis tells Icicle.

"And she agreed" a surprised Icicle asks.

"Their intentions are not to kill her just to put the team of wannabe heroes on high alert" E. Artemis tells Icicle.

"Is it working" Icicle asks.

"Oh yeah, it worked. First she went to Metropolis, and then she went to New York, and after that she went to Gotham" E. Artemis tells him.

"And now she's coming to Star City" said Icicle.

"Where Red Arrow will be on point waiting for the League of Shadows" E. Artemis says.

After spending ten minutes observing the Royal Memorial Hospital; E. Artemis puts away the handheld telescope saying to Icicle "okay I'm bored."

"So, we're done for the day" Icicle asks.

E. Artemis lets out a laugh slapping him on the back telling Icicle "the night is still young. Let's starts some trouble. I want to get Red Arrow's attention."

"What did you have in mind" Icicle asks.

The evil clone of Artemis with bow in hand takes out one of her arrows. Drawing her bow and arrow she aims at a parked car that is near an apartment building. She releases the arrow which hits the car window that causes the alarm to activate.

"Wow you are really serious about starting trouble" said Icicle.

"Oh yeah" she says. E. Artemis takes out another arrow and with bow in hand she looks for another target. Just like before she releases the arrow which hits another car window that breaks causing the alarm to ring.

"You're really gonna get Red Arrow's attention" Icicle says.

"I hope I get Green Arrow's attention too" E. Artemis says. She looks at Icicle telling him "don't just stand there cause some trouble."

"I can do that watch this" Icicle says as he uses his cryokinesis to form a snowball. He throws the snowball at a male police officer who is walking up the corner hitting him at the back of his head. They both duck down as the officer turns around to see who threw it. E. Artemis covers her mouth laughing then says "I can't believe you did that."

"You said cause some trouble" Icicle says.

"Touché" E. Artemis says. She then asks "can you make another one?"

Icicle use his ice powers form another snowball but this time he makes two, one for himself and one for E. Artemis. She sees a man walking up the block who looks like he is in his mid twenties. She throws it near him to get his attention. At the same time Icicle throws his snowball at the same police officer from before who standing near the corner from the opposite side the of the sidewalk. It hits him on the back of the head and just as the officer looks around, he sees the man from the across the street with a snowball in his hand.

"Hey you" the officer shouts at the man with snowball in hand. While they argue, E. Artemis and Icicle are laughing while the guy drops the snowball saying "I didn't do it."


	3. October 20th

E. Artemis calls Icicle telling him to meet up with her at somewhere he would expect to be at, Happy Harbor. She tells him to come to the Happy Harbor High School at night. Icicle shows up at the high school which is completely empty since it's eight at night. Icicle leans against the street lamp when suddenly three figures show up.

Icicle looks down to see three figures on the ground. "What are you doing here" a male figure asks.

Icicle turns to see them one male and two female. The female tells Icicle "school's closed."

"Whoa, whoa, I'm just waiting for someone" Icicle tells them as he shifts into ice mode.

"Sheesh Frostbite is that really necessary" E. Artemis asks who steps out of the shadows wearing civilian clothes.

"Oh crap I didn't know it was you" said Icicle. He notices the other two shadow figures asking E. Artemis "um who are the other two?"

The other two figures step forward and they are the evil clones of Superboy and Miss Martian both are in their civvies.

"You shouldn't be out in public dress like that" E. Miss Martian says to Icicle.

"What's wrong with the clothes…I'm…wearing" Icicle ask looking at the clothes he is wearing and he is wearing a sleeveless dark blue shirt and black pants.

E. Artemis shakes her head takes out a duffle bag telling him "come with me." Icicle follows her far away from E. Superboy and E. Miss Martian. Ten minutes later; they return and Icicle is wearing a sky blue stripped button shirt, dark blue jeans, and sky blue chucks.

"What do you think" Icicle asks.

"Much better" E. Miss Martian says.

E. Superboy looks at E. Artemis, raising his eyebrow asks "were you there when he was getting dressed?"

"I wasn't looking" she tells E. Superboy.

"Yeah whatever you say" E. Miss Martian says.

"Oh shut up" E. Artemis says.

"Wow you guys are really the evil clones of the Junior Justice League" said Icicle. He also adds "this will be fun."

"Was that an insult" E. Superboy asks.

"Oh no the Light has different names for them" Icicle tells him. He continues "Klarion calls them The Justice Brats, Sportsmaster call them the Junior Justice League, Lex Luthor calls them a nuisance, and Vandal Savage just calls them young heroes."

"I rather call them a bunch of dorks" said E. Superboy.

"So since we all here, what are we going to do" Icicle asks.

"I feel like finding my twin and beat the crap out of him" E. Superboy suggests.

"Is that why you told me to come to Happy Harbor" Icicle asks.

"Hey it was her idea" E. Artemis says pointing to E. Miss Martian. She then says "I wanted to go to Gotham."

"That place sucks" E. Miss Martian says.

"And besides you were already over there a couple of days ago" E. Superboy adds.

"What's your point" E. Artemis asks. She glares at E. Miss Martian telling her "Gotham does not suck."

"Yes it does" E. Miss Martian says.

"No that stupid catchphrase you say sucks" E. Artemis tells her.

"_Hello Megan_; I know it sucks" E. Miss Martian says.

"Then do you keep saying that" E. Superboy asks.

"I don't say that" said upset E. Miss Martian.

Icicle could help himself as he covers his mouth laughing at them.

"You find this funny" E. Artemis asks she jabs Icicle in the ribs.

"Yes…I do" Icicle says rubbing his ribs.

"You're right it is funny" E. Artemis agrees.

"Are we going to do something or are we going to just stand here in front this high school" E. Superboy asks.

Icicle responds "well since it was Miss Martian's-"

"Please call me Megan and he's Conner" she interrupt's Icicle.

"Oh okay well since it was Megan's idea to come here, she must have a suggestion" Icicle says. He then adds "by the way my name is Cameron."

"We know Artemis told us" E. Miss Martian says. Icicle looks at E. Artemis who then says "don't be mad at me."

E. Miss Martian paces back and forth thinking of something to do. "I got it" she says snapping her fingers.

"Well what" E. Artemis asks.

"Find where _my twin_ lives at" E. Miss Martian tells her.

"Um that was my idea" E. Superboy says.

"No your idea was find _your twin_. I want to find _my twin_" E. Miss Martian says.

"It seems like you both want to find your twins and beat them up" said Icicle.

"I know right" E. Artemis says.

"You know what that sounds like a good idea" said E. Superboy.

"Let's go find our twins" a cheery E. Miss Martian says.

"So we're actually gonna do that" Icicle asks.

"I guess so" E. Artemis says. She then takes out a ring telling Icicle "here put this on."

"Um are you proposing to me" Icicle asks.

E. Artemis looks at him with a weird look telling him "it's to conceal your appearance so people won't notice a grey skin boy walking in public. And plus this Klarion's work it was his idea."

"Oh I knew that" Icicle says putting the ring in his finger which changes the color of his skin and hair.

"Yeah you sure did" said E. Artemis.

They head out to find Superboy and Miss Martian so their evil clone version of themselves can find them and in their own words beat them up. An hour later they suddenly stopped at a large mountain.

"Here we are, Mount Justice" said E. Miss Martian.

"The Junior Justice League is in there" Icicle asks pointing at the mountain.

"Oh yeah and my twin lives here" E. Superboy says.

"Mine too" E. Miss Martian adds.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go" E. Artemis says.

"I can't believe we're going inside Mount Justice" said Icicle.

"Oh believe it" E. Superboy says cracking his knuckles. Just as they get closer the phone suddenly rings.

"Wait someone is calling" said E. Artemis. She takes out her smartphone to see Kaldur's name on the screen.

"Talk to me Kaldur" E. Artemis answers.

"Artemis; where are you" E. Aqualad asks over the phone.

"I'm at Happy Harbor with M'gann, Conner, and Cameron. We're about to go inside Mount Justice" she tells E. Aqualad.

"As much I love to see that happen, Excella inform me that we have a meeting in one hour" E. Aqualad tells E. Artemis over the phone.

"Alright we'll be there" E. Artemis says as she ends her call with E. Aqualad.

"Everything alright" Icicle asks.

"We have to go" E. Artemis tells him.

"Aw man" both evil clones of Miss Martian and Superboy say.

"Yeah I know and we have to be there in one hour" E. Artemis tells them.

"I should probably head back" Icicle says taking out a Father Box. He activates it opening up a Boom Tube.

"Hey Cam; we'll keep in touch" E. Artemis tells Icicle. He waves goodbye to them as Icicle goes through the corridor.

"Where the assault bomber" E. Superboy asks.

"It's nearby" E. Miss Martian tells him.

As the three head back, the evil clone of Superboy takes a look at Mount Justice saying "you got lucky."


	4. October 25th

Its seven o clock at night and Cameron has arrived at Gotham wearing civilian clothes this time wearing a dark blue sweater with his hood over his head, black denim jeans, and dark blue chucks. He climbs up the fire escape to the roof of an apartment building. He sees E. Artemis who is also wearing civilian clothes looking at the sky listening to music.

He slowly approaches her placing both his hands covering her eyes asking "guess who?"

"Ew it's so cold and clammy" said E. Artemis.

"Ha, ha very funny" said Cameron.

"You're late" E. Artemis says.

"You told me to come at seven" Cameron says.

"Um no I told you come at six" E. Artemis reminds him.

"You send me a text to come to Gotham at around seven" Cameron reminds her showing her his mobile phone with the text. Then adds "and I did."

"Let me see that" E. Artemis says snatching the phone from his hand. She looks at Cameron's phone at the text that was sent to him which reads _come to Gotham at seven. I'll be on the roof of an apartment building at Leslie Drive_. It then shows an emoji of a winking smiley face.

"Told you" Cameron says taking back his phone.

"Someone used my phone send this text to you" E. Artemis tells him.

"Who would take your phone to send me a text to come to Gotham at seven" Cameron asks.

"Oh I don't know but I'm going to find out" E. Artemis tells Cameron.

He looks at her raising his eyebrow saying "you send me the text."

"Okay, okay fine I send it to you" E. Artemis admits. She then asks "are you happy now?"

"Satisfied" He says. "Hey you got me out here. What do you want to do?"

"I feel like finding my twin again and torture her" E. Artemis suggests.

"You can't be serious" Cameron asks.

"On no I'm serious" E. Artemis says as she starts climbing down the fire escape. Cameron shakes his head as he follows her. Thirty minutes later; E. Artemis and Cameron arrived at Sprang Boulevard. They climb up the fire escape to the roof of an apartment building.

"She doesn't live here" said Cameron.

"I know that. It's across the street from here" E. Artemis tells him.

"So now what" Cameron asks.

E. Artemis takes out a set of binoculars looking at the apartment to see if Artemis is home. And she's right as she sees Artemis sitting on the sofa watching television. She also sees Artemis' mom going to her bedroom closing the door. "This" E. Artemis says taking out her mobile phone.

"Are you gonna call her" a somewhat shock Cameron asks.

"Shh" E. Artemis tells him as she calls her. She then tells Cameron "look through the binoculars let me know if she picks up the phone."

"We're gonna get caught" Cameron says using the binoculars to look through the apartment window Artemis is in. He sees her looking at her phone but she's ignoring it.

"Did she answer her phone" E. Artemis asks.

"Nope she's ignoring it" Cameron tells her.

"Damn caller ID" said E. Artemis. She tries calling her again while Cameron continues to look Artemis' window with binoculars in hand. He sees Artemis becoming annoyed as she answers the phone.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Hey there Arty" E. Artemis says on the phone.

"How the hell did you get this number you faker?"

"I have my ways" she tells Artemis. Her evil clone then ask "so how you been?"

"You wounded Red Arrow, you showed up at my house, and you told the team about my relationship with Icicle. It's because of you, the team doesn't trust me."

"What's with the low voice? Don't want you mom to hear" E. Artemis asks.

"When I find, I'm going to beat the shit out of you."

"No you won't" E. Artemis tells her.

"I swear to god I will find you and those cheap knockoffs."

"Yeah okay good luck. You do that while I go find Icicle and give him a hell of a good time" E. Artemis tells her. Cameron sees Artemis viciously slamming her mobile phone on the couch then heading to her bedroom.

He then puts down the binoculars looking at E. Artemis asking her "you told them about her relationship with me?"

"Look I'm sorry for doing that. But I was doing that to destroy the team. And besides we're having fun" E. Artemis says giving Cameron a kiss on the cheek.

He blushes a bit, clearing his throat saying "we might need to leave because I saw Artemis dropping her phone on the couch and she stormed to her room."

"Okay time to go" E. Artemis climbing down the fire escape. Cameron soon follows climbing down as well. "Now what" Cameron asks.

"You have the Father Box" E. Artemis asks.

"I always take it with me" Cameron says.

"I suggest you use it" E. Artemis tells Cameron. He takes out the living computer activating it opening a Boom Tube. After going through the corridor and the Boom Tube closes, Artemis shows up wearing her uniform with bow in hand.

"I will find you" she says in anger unable to find her evil clone.

Artemis returns back home from her bedroom window taking off her mask when her phone rings. She leaves her room heading to the couch. Artemis picks up the phone answering it saying "I know this is you."

"Were you looking for me?"

"I don't know how but I will get the team back together" Artemis tells her evil clone who is clearly on the phone with her.

"Yeah In order to do that, you have to tell the team about your relationship with Cameron, and you know you won't." And with that E. Artemis hangs up on her. Artemis sits on the couch with her head down. She has a lot to think about whether or not if she should tell the team.


	5. October 31th

Inside the Spencer Estate; the evil clones of Artemis, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Aqualad are in the living room watching the news about the sudden attack at Gotham. "Man did you do a number on your twin" E. Kid Flash says to E. Artemis.

"You should've seen the look on her face. She was so pissed, she tried to kill me" as E. Artemis says as she takes sip of Pepsi.

"I wonder how the heroes are doing" E. Superboy asks. Excella enters the living room as she watches the news about the disappearance of the maintenance workers.

"No one knows about the creatures…interesting" Excella says.

"I do get the feeling they'll find out" E. Aqualad tells her.

"Most likely the team of losers" E. Kid Flash adds.

"After what Artemis did; I doubt they can regroup" E. Superboy says as the evil clone of Artemis smiles in the background.

"Are you sure it's wise to send M'gann to Gotham by herself" E. Kid Flash asks Excella.

"Don't worry Robin is with her. Along with the prototypes" Excella tells the speedster.

E. Superboy notices E. Artemis is looking at her mobile phone. He asks her "expecting someone?"

"Of course she is; her _boyfriend_" E. Kid Flash says blowing fake kisses.

E. Artemis responds by rolling her eyes. "You seem found of Icicle" said Excella.

"Well my dad and his dad were partners back in the day" E. Artemis says.

E. Superboy looks confused saying "um your dad-"

"I know what you're going to say" E. Artemis interrupts putting her hand up.

"Hey let go of me" said a male voice.

Three men wearing all black SWAT uniform enter the living with one of them holding Icicle's arm and the other two pointing a semi-automatic pistol to the metahuman's back. "Excella; we found this one wandering in the mansion" said one of the armed men.

With a mean look on her face, Excella responds "let him go."

They obey as one of them releases the hold on Icicle. "You're lucky I didn't shift into ice mode" said Icicle.

"Please forgive me; my men are such incompetent fools" Excella says. She looks to the armed men telling them "come with me; we have work to do."

"Hey frosty" E. Kid Flash says.

"Frosty" E. Artemis asks raising her eyebrow.

"Dude; don't call me that" Icicle tells E. Kid Flash.

E. Aqualad notices Icicle is wearing his sleeveless dark blue shirt and black pants. "I see you were doing the Light's grunt work."

"I wouldn't call it grunt work" Icicle says.

They all look at Icicle clearly he knows that what he was doing was grunt work for the Light. "Then what was it were you doing" E. Superboy asks.

Icicle tries to come up with a response to what the evil clone of Superboy asked him but he knows that it's exactly what he was doing so instead he admits to it. "Yeah I was doing grunt work."

E. Kid Flash shrug both his shoulders says "eh so are we."

"We have in common friend" E. Aqualad says to Icicle.

"So this is where you guys stay at" Icicle asks. He then adds "this place is huge."

"You have no idea how this place is" said E. Superboy.

"We haven't been to the other rooms yet" E. Kid Flash says.

"How many rooms are in this huge house" Icicle asks.

"I don't know let's go find out" E. Kid Flash responds. He looks at E. Artemis asking her "you want to give your boyfriend the tour of the estate?"

"Jealous" E. Artemis responds prompts Icicle to flash a smile. E. Kid Flash responds by gagging as they leave the living room to explore the estate. The first room they went to has a very long table.

Icicle lets out a low whistle says "a dining room…" [1]

"How come we never eat here" E. Superboy asks.

"It's too quiet" E. Kid Flash tells him.

"You mostly eat in front of the T.V." E. Artemis says.

"Don't judge me babe" said the evil clone of Kid Flash.

"Don't ever call me babe" E. Artemis tells him glaring at the evil speedster.

"Yeah only _Cameron _can call her babe" E. Superboy reminds E. Kid Flash.

E. Artemis just ignores what E. Superboy said as she enters the dining room. E. Superboy enters the room last and immediately gets annoyed by the sound of the grandfather clock.

"What's wrong Conner; not liking the sound" Icicle asks.

"I feeling punching a hole on that clock" said an angry E. Superboy.

Then E. Kid Flash starts mimicking sounds of the grandfather clock making E. Superboy madder. "What are you trying to do make him punch you" Icicle asks.

"He can't punch me" E. Kid Flash says knowing he can easily use his super speed to avoid it.

"Wanna bet" E. Superboy asks cracking his knuckles.

"Enough; we're here to explore the estate" E. Aqualad tells them.

"Can we go somewhere else" an angry E. Superboy asks standing near the grandfather clock.

They leave the dining room heading to another room in the estate. The room they find has a piano inside. "Who knows how to play" Icicle asks.

The evil clones of Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Superboy look at E. Artemis who cocks her eyebrow asks "why are you all looking at me?"

"We all assume you know how to play the piano" said E. Superboy.

"Why would you assume I know how to play" E. Artemis asks.

"Because, you're good with your hands" E. Kid Flash tells her. She glares at E. Kid Flash while Icicle bursts in laughter. This prompts E. Artemis to get in the face of Icicle asking "you find that funny?"

"Um well k, kind of" Icicle nervously says walking back to the piano.

"How about I k, kind of punch your ribs" E. Artemis asks she as approaches Icicle. She cracks her knuckles as Icicle is near the piano. He flinched as E. Artemis jab him but nowhere touching his rib prompts Icicle to jump on the piano accidently pressing some keys.

"I didn't mean to laugh; Wally was the one that said you were good with your hands" Icicle says to E. Artemis.

She gets closer to Icicle until their noses touch each other saying "you are right." E. Artemis then punches E. Kid Flash in the ribs.

"That…didn't hurt" said E. Kid Flash rubbing his ribs.

"Come; let's us go to the next room" E. Aqualad says.

As they leave the piano room, E. Artemis jabs Icicle in the ribs. "Hey…what was that for" he asks.

"I just like doing that" E. Artemis tells Icicle as she jabs him again.

"Quit abusing him" E. Kid Flash says.

"She's not abusing me" Icicle says.

"Dude; she's jabbing you in the ribs" E. Kid Flash tells Icicle.

"I've taken beatings before" said Icicle.

"That was Belle Reve; this is Artemis" E. Kid Flash reminds him.

Suddenly she slaps E. Kid Flash upside the head for making that remark. "You got anymore jokes" E. Artemis asks.

"Yeah I'm done making jokes" E. Kid Flash tells her. He then adds "_Baby Girl_."

"I'm going to hurt you" E. Artemis angrily mutters to herself.

"Did you say something" E. Kid Flash asks the evil archer.

"She said she's going to hurt you" E. Superboy tells E. Kid Flash.

"I'm gonna say it again; you guys are really evil" said Icicle. And for his troubles, E. Artemis jabs Icicle in the ribs again.

After an interesting tour to almost every room, stop at the very one in the estate; the study. They enter the very large room where they see bookshelves containing hundreds of books. "Who can read those entire books" Icicle asks.

"I wonder if there's a book on Atlanteans" said E. Kid Flash.

"I highly doubt that" E. Aqualad says.

All four of them each take a section grabbing one book from the shelf. E. Artemis reads a book that was written by _Edgar Allen Poe_. E. Aqualad is reading a book titled "_Germ: Biological Weapons and America's Secret War_."

E. Kid Flash is reading a book about chemistry. The evil clone of Superboy is reading a book titled "_Life after Death by Alan F Segal_."

And as for Icicle, he seems intrigue on the book he is looking at. E. Artemis looks at him to see he is focused on that particular book. "Um Cam, what you're reading" E. Artemis asks.

He clears his throat telling her "um it's nothing."

E. Kid Flash puts down the book using his super speed to snatch the book from Icicle's hands. "Dude; I was reading that" said the icy metahuman.

"Let's see what you're read-hello" said E. Kid Flash who also becomes intrigue by the book.

Now wanting to know why Icicle and E. Kid Flash have become fascinated with the book they were looking at, E. Artemis approaches them snatching the book from the evil speedster's hands.

She looks at the book to see pictures of different sex positions. E. Artemis looks at the front of the book to see the title _Kama Sutra_.

"Gross" is what E. Artemis says to the both of them closing the book.

"Hey; I'm almost eighteen" Icicle says.

"And what you were curious" E. Artemis asks Icicle.

"He probably wanted to use the sex positions on you" said E. Superboy while looking at her.

Icicle starts to blush says "um okay time to go to the next room."

"This is the last room" said E. Kid Flash.

"Cameron; Conner was only kidding" said E. Aqualad.

"I'm not going to hurt you just because you were interested in reading this book" E. Artemis says with book still her hand.

"Oh that's good" said Icicle who seems relieved.

With book in hand, E. Artemis slowly approaches Icicle with a devilish smile saying "you know Cameron; I gotta ask you a question."

"Oh...sure ask away" Icicle tells her.

E. Artemis places her near Icicle's pants as she's grabbing something which she does; the Father Box. "Can I borrow this" she asks.

"Hey wait I need that" Icicle says.

"Don't worry; I'll bring back" E. Artemis using the Father Box to open the Boom Tube going through the corridor.

As soon as it closes, Icicle says "why do I get the feeling she's visiting her twin."

* * *

[1] - From the quote from Resident Evil One/Remake.


	6. November 4th

So far so good the alliance between the Light and Excella Gionne has been improving. Of course there was a quarrel between Sportsmaster and Jack Krauser that occurred at Star City. Even to the extent that E. Artemis had to get in between them so they can stop arguing. It's still in early development with certain members. But for Icicle, he's been enjoying the company of the evil clones of the Junior Justice League in Sportsmaster words.

E. Artemis was with Icicle on the phone one morning to convince him to go on a joyride with the evil clones of Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad. And of course E. Artemis will be joining them as well.

It's one in the afternoon as the assault bomber is flying across the Atlantic Ocean. "Pretty sweet ride" said Icicle.

"You never been inside one of these" E. Kid Flash asks.

"Not really" Icicle responds.

"Cameron; there's a reason why we invited you to our joyride" said E. Robin.

"Oh; then what's the reason" Icicle asks.

"We're going to kill you" E. Superboy tells him.

"Wait what" said a disturbed Icicle getting up from his seat.

"He's kidding Frostbite, we're not going to kill you" E. Artemis jokingly tells Icicle.

"How come you get to call him Frostbite" E. Miss Martian asks.

"Because I can that's why" E. Artemis responds.

"_As I was saying_" E. Robin interrupts. He continues "The reason why we invited you to our joyride is because we want you to join our team."

Icicle didn't know what to say. E. Robin wants a Light operative to join them. "You guys are serious? You want me to join you" Icicle asks.

"If you're concern about switching side, don't think of it that way" E. Aqualad says.

E. Artemis places her hand on Icicle shoulder telling him "think of it as being allies working side by side."

Then E. Miss Martian slings her arm around Icicle's shoulder adding "since we're helping out the Light, it wouldn't hurt if one of their operatives helps us out."

"I thought for a second there you wanted me to betray them" said Icicle.

"We wouldn't want you to do that" E. Aqualad tells him.

"I mean even if you do, whose gonna find out" said a nonchalant E. Kid Flash. The response prompts E. Artemis to punch him on the arm.

"Think before you speak" E. Artemis tells the evil speedster.

"I don't have a problem with that" said Icicle.

"So is that a yes" E. Kid Flash asks while he rubs his arm.

Before Icicle can respond, E. Aqualad interrupts "you don't have to answer right now. Give it a week to think about it."

"Sure no problem" Icicle agrees. He continues asking them "so what now?"

"We figure we get to know you" said E. Superboy.

"Didn't Artemis tell you about me" Icicle asks.

"She was busy ruining her twin's life" E. Robin tells Icicle.

"Too bad she got the band back together" E. Artemis adds.

"So she told the team about her relationship with Icicle" said E. Superboy.

"I can't believe you two were dating" said a somewhat shock E. Miss Martian.

"Did you guys you know had sex" E. Kid Flash asks.

"Dude; what is wrong with you" Icicle asks.

E. Artemis glares at E. Kid Flash asking him "what did I just told you?"

"Um think before I speak" E. Kid Flash says. That is when E. Artemis punches him in the arm; harder than before.

"We only dated for like three months" Icicle says.

"She dated you while she's was on the team" E. Superboy asks.

"She joined the team while I was still dating her" Icicle responds. He continues "her dad was threatening me to tell me where she is and I told him she joined a team of heroes."

"Did you know" E. Miss Martian asks.

"No not really" Icicle tells her.

"You seem uncomfortable when we started talking about you and your relationship with Artemis" said E. Aqualad.

"Her dad attacked me with his Hammer then had his Shadow agents placed that inhibitor collar around my neck then…" Icicle says.

Now E. Artemis suddenly feels uncomfortable afraid to ask Icicle what happens next. She says "you know what let's drop it. Let's talk about something else."

They all look at each other hoping one of them would bring up a new subject. Then Icicle says "I've heard you guys took on the team's mentors."

"Let me guess; Artemis told you" said E. Kid Flash.

"Well yeah; she tells me everything" Icicle says.

"We were attempting to take them out by luring them to an oil refinery in Russia" E. Aqualad says.

"Using a bomb provided by the Light" E. Robin adds.

"They got lucky and escape just as the bomb activates destroying the refinery" said E. Miss Martian.

"It won't happen again the next time we meet" E. Artemis says.

"Well that got old quick" said a seemingly bored Icicle.

"You're the one who brought it up" E. Superboy reminds him.

"Next topic" said E. Kid Flash.

"I got one" E. Miss Martian says. She then looks at E. Artemis with her asking "why are you looking at me?"

"Your relationship with your twin's dad" E. Miss Martian says.

"Really" E. Artemis asks cocking her eyebrow. "That is what you want to talk about?"

"Yes" E. Miss Martian says.

"I'm kind of curious myself" E. Kid Flash says.

"Unlike my pathetic twin I respect his legacy" said E. Artemis. She continues "I want in on the family ties."

"Maybe you do but your twin and her sister don't" E. Aqualad says.

E. Artemis rolls her eyes responds "all he wants is for those two to continue the family legacy. Those idiots are so stubborn."

"Is that why you were willing to kill her" Icicle asks E. Artemis. He then adds "in front of him."

"He told you that" E. Artemis asks.

"I sorta eavesdropped when he was talking to you about you trying to kill your twin" Icicle responds.

"I managed to calm him down. I even apologized for my actions" E. Artemis says.

"You actually apologized for trying to kill your twin" a somewhat surprised E. Robin asks.

"For _his_ sake, but the next time I will kill her" E. Artemis says.

E Miss Martian with an evil smile on her face secretly uses her mind link.

"_Maybe I should join them. It's not like betraying the Light, and I doubt anyone cares. And plus these guys are so cool; I'll be stupid not to join."_

They all look at Icicle unaware that he telepathically said that. Icicle looks at them with weird look asks _"why are you looking at me like that?"_

"_Aw he thinks we're cool."_

"_Megan; how did you know I said that?"_

"_Two word; mind like" _then adds _"Frostbite."_

"_So you guys can hear my thoughts?"_

"_This is how the team of dork communicates with each other."_

"_It beats using the earpiece."_

E. Miss Martian no longer using the mind link asks Icicle "so you'll join us?"

"What the hell; I'll join" Icicle tells her.

"You have made the right choice my friend" said E. Aqualad.

"Sweet; we started off with the six of us. And now; _The Magnificent Seven_" said E. Kid Flash as the others roll their eyes. [1}

"Wally; we discuss this already" an annoyed E. Artemis says putting her hand on her head.

"I know, I know; think before I speak. I couldn't help myself" said E. Kid Flash.

"We're not calling ourselves that right' Icicle asks.

"Right" the evil clones of Artemis, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Robin say at the same time.

"Now that I'm part of the team; what do you guys want to do" Icicle asks.

"Whatever we want" E. Aqualad responds.

The assault bomber is now flying over the Pacific Ocean as it heads to the United States.

* * *

[1] - The Magnificent Seven - the name of a the 2016 Western Movie


	7. November 11th

_**To TrimusicaDrag00n90 and mohamedoussama2002 thank you for making this story your favorite.**_

_**And to **_**_Nogitsune96 thank you for following my story_**

* * *

It didn't take long for Icicle to think about joining the evil clones of the quote on quote Junior Justice League in Sportsmaster's words. Icicle has just met up with his new allies at a runaway in Bialya. E. Artemis asked Icicle to join them on a mission in which he didn't hesitate to respond.

"Hey dudes" Icicle says.

"Ah now the Magnificent Seven is complete" said E. Kid Flash.

E. Artemis shakes her head says "I give up."

"Why do you always say such stupid things" E. Robin asks E. Kid Flash.

"Hey; I don't say things that are stupid" E. Kid Flash tells the evil clone of Robin.

"The Magnificent Seven; that's the lamest name for our team I have ever heard" said E. Superboy.

"It's not stupid" E. Kid Flash tells E. Superboy.

Icicle laughs it off but then notices that they costume is all black. He then says "I didn't know there was a dress code."

"This is for our mission" E. Robin says.

"And don't worry what you have on is fine" said E. Miss Martian.

"So where we going" Icicle asks.

"We're going to Japan" E. Aqualad tells Icicle.

"We're heading to a research facility" E. Artemis says.

"That is heavily guarded" E. Kid Flash adds.

"You're up for it" E. Superboy asks.

"It's why I'm here" Icicle responds.

"Then let's go" E. Kid Flash says who uses his super speed to head to the assault bomber.

They get on board the assault bomber as it begins to depart from Bialya heading to Japan.

"So why exactly are we going to a facility in Japan" Icicle asks.

E. Robin uses his arm computer to show everyone a picture of what looks like a medium size cylinder container. "Albert Wesker wants these special canisters" E. Robin tells Icicle.

"What's special about them" Icicle asks.

"Due to what happen involving the Cult of Kobra….complete idiots; Wesker needs these canisters so the chemical will be protected" E. Robin tells Icicle.

"Albert Wesker; that is one intense dude" Icicle says.

"Were you there when the Light was talking about their meeting with him" E. Miss Martian asks.

"Oh yeah; especially what he did to Deathstroke" Icicle responds.

"Maybe next time he doesn't go around calling people freaks" E. Artemis says.

"He should be lucky Wesker didn't kill him" said E. Superboy.

"Wesker wouldn't do that would he" Icicle asks.

"He could if he would Frostbite" E. Artemis says.

"Are we there yet" a seemingly bored E. Kid Flash asks.

"Not this again" E. Robin responds rolling his eyes.

"What's wrong" Icicle asks.

"He always does this; asking us the same question every time" E. Superboy says.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there? Over and over with that stupid question" E. Artemis says.

"You ever thought about throwing him off the plane" Icicle jokingly asks.

"Dude; not cool" an upset E. Kid Flash responds.

"We'll take it under advisement" said E. Artemis.

Eight hours later; the assault bomber lands on a runaway in the Itami Airport. "Here we are; Osaka, Japan" E. Robin says.

"Is the facility here" Icicle asks.

E. Robin uses his arm computer to locate the whereabouts of the research facility says "nor far about thirty miles."

"How are we getting there" Icicle asks.

"Follow us" E. Artemis tells Icicle.

Icicle follows the evil team to the end of the aircraft where he notices two large tarps covering something. E. Robin and E. Kid Flash remove both tarps to reveal six motorcycles.

"Sweet, but there's only six" Icicle says.

"Oh that's easy you're riding with your _girlfriend_" E. Kid Flash tells Icicle blow fakes kiss to him prompting the evil clone of Robin to laugh.

"Cam; just ignore him" E. Artemis tells him.

They all get on each motorcycle with Icicle sitting on the pillion wrapping his arms around E. Artemis' waist.

She looks at Icicle telling him "you better hold on tight Frostbite."

The rear door to the assault bomber opens as the team ride their motorcycles leaving the airport. Forty-five minutes later; they arrived at a building that has a barbed wired fence surrounding it which indicates a military base of some kind. Everyone gets off their motorcycle and just as Icicle get off the pillion; E. Artemis nudges him on his arm.

"What did I do" Icicle asks.

"You know what you did" E. Artemis says with a devilish smile.

Icicle looks confused says "I didn't do any—oh crap now I know." While he was riding passenger and holding on tight to Artemis as she rode the motorcycle; he did something that caught her attention but just played it cool.

"I am so sorry for that" Icicle says to E. Artemis.

"Don't worry about it" E. Artemis says light punching him in the arm. She then whisper to him "it's not your fault you had a hard-on."

E. Robin looks at the facility through a pair of binoculars unaware that E. Kid Flash is next to him eating a cereal bar. "What do you see" E. Kid Flash asks with food in his mouth.

"You pick a fine time to eat" said E. Robin.

"It's not my fault I need to eat" E. Kid Flash reminds E. Robin.

"Oh right _your metabolism_" E. Robin says while doing the air quote.

"And don't you forget it" said E. Kid Flash while he finishes eat his cereal bar. Suddenly a snowball hits E. Kid Flash in the head.

"Hey; who threw that" E. Kid Flash asks. He looks to the evil team who are laughing him but notices E. Artemis and Icicle looking up at the night sky whistling. E. Kid Flash turns his head looking away but then gets hit in the back with another snowball.

He becomes frustrated looking at E. Artemis looking at arrow and Icicle staring at the sky. E. Kid Flash cautiously turns his head looking at the facility. He quickly turns to see Icicle and E. Artemis just standing there but still gets hit with a snowball.

"Bull's-eyes" said E. Miss Martian.

"Nice shot M'gann" E. Superboy says.

"Not cool" said E. Kid Flash wiping the ice off his face glaring at E. Miss Martian. He looks at Icicle saying "I know this is your doing."

"What makes you so sure" Icicle asks.

"Well for one it's not snowing and two; you're the only cryokinetic here" E. Kid Flash responds.

"Stop making accusations" E. Artemis says.

"Could we focus on the mission" E. Aqualad asks.

"M'gann; mind link" E. Robin says.

"_Mind link established."_

"_Good; Robin what do you see?"_

"_I see two guards by the front gate."_

"_Look like they shoot first and never ask questions."_

"_You worried Frostbite?"_

"_I'm not worried."_

"_Well then you don't have a problem taking care of them."_

"_Wait what!"_

"_Don't worry Cameron; you got this."_

"_Okay I got this."_

Icicle goes on ahead to the front gate of the facility where the two army men are on guard. One of the armed soldiers sees the icy villain approaching them with him drawing his assault rifle shouts "you; stop right there."

"Whoa, whoa no need to shoot; I'm lost" Icicle says putting his hands up.

"I suggest you leave" said the armed soldier.

"You two need to cool off" Icicle says as he ice blasts the two armed men encasing them in ice. Two more soldiers show up sees their own frozen in ice.

The Japanese soldier aims his rifle at Icicle shouts "you hands up—"

He gets hit by a trick arrow trapping in a net. The other soldier turns only to get attack by E. Artemis who knocks him out with roundhouse kick.

Icicle sees E. Artemis telepathically says _"thanks."_

"_You're my friend; I got your back."_

"_We all got your back" _said E. Miss Martian who shows ups with the rest of the evil team.

"_So where's is it located"_ E. Kid Flash asks.

"_In the basement"_ E. Robin tells him.

"_I'm guessing we're going through the front door"_ Icicle says.

"_I'll knock"_ E. Superboy says.

Evil clone of the Superboy kicks the door down where four armed Japanese soldiers are waiting. "All you hands up now" one of the soldiers shouts.

"_You heard the man"_ E. Aqualad tells his team. Everyone obeys putting their hands especially E. Robin who drops several pellets on the floor which rolls to the soldiers. The pellets release smoke that sounds the armed men engulfing them in a smoke screen.

E. Kid Flash uses his super speed to take out each soldier. The smoke starts to disappear to show the soldiers out cold and E. Kid Flash crosses his arms over his chest saying _"that was easy."_

"_Don't get too cocky"_ E. Aqualad says.

After defeating several more soldiers; the evil team made their way to the elevator. They enter inside with E. Robin pressing the "B" button. Down in the basement; several soldiers armed with assault rifles are waiting by the elevator door after being alerted.

The elevators stops at the basement as the door opens automatically but the soldiers are stunned to see no one is in there. They enter inside then a trick arrow hits the floor that emits a bright light blinding the soldiers. While blinded; E. Robin jumps down attacking them then E. Aqualad jumps electrocuting the last one.

More soldiers show up heading the elevator when an ice blast hits the floor causing them to slip. E. Artemis uses her trick arrow to trap the soldiers in foam. The evil team emerges from the elevator approaching the trapped military men who are struggling speaking Japanese.

"_Does anyone know what they're saying" _Icicle asks.

"_You don't wanna know" _E. Miss Martian tells Icicle.

They spot a door that seems to be locked with a special door knob that requires a security passcode. _"This won't take long" _E. Robin says using his arm computer to unlock the door.

But E. Superboy punches the door down which activates the alarm. E. Robin looks at him angry asks telepathically _"why did you do that?"_

"_I'm impatient" _E. Superboy responds as he goes inside.

"_It won't take long for the military to show up" _E. Aqualad says.

"_So let's get the canisters and get the hell out of here" _E. Artemis says.

"_Where are they" _Icicle asks.

"_In there" _E. Robin says pointing to an industrial metal storage cabinet but just like the door it also has a security passcode. Icicle freezes the device that destroys it unlocking the cabinet.

"_I see they have it ready for us to take" _E. Miss Martian says seeing four medium size cylinder containers standing up in a metal box.

E. Kid Flash takes the box leaving the room with the team following him. They make their way back to the first floor heading for the exit but then their escape are blocked by five military jeeps. Two of the soldiers are on mounted guns and the rest are armed with assault rifles.

A soldier who looks to be the general has a megaphone in hand. "Drop the box and put your hands over your head. You are all trespassing" he tells the evil team.

Icicle looks to E. Artemis asking telepathically _"how quick are you with your bow and arrow?"_

"_Watch this" _E. Artemis responds as she quickly uses her bow hitting the ground where the soldiers are it with two trick arrows that explodes.

"_Kid; take the canisters and head to the assault bomber. We will deal with them" _E. Aqualad tells E. Kid Flash.

"_No problems" _E. Kid Flash says as his super speed easily passing the armed men heading back to the airport.

The soldiers regroup about to shoot the evil team when Icicle uses his cryokinesis to create an ice wall shielding them.

"Shoot them down" the general shouts. The two soldiers are using the mounted guns while the remaining armed men are using the assault rifles shooting down the ice wall. At the other side of the wall; E. Robin places a device on the ice while E. Artemis uses her bow releasing a trick arrow in the sky.

"Incoming" one of the soldiers says. They find cover suspecting it could be another explosive arrow but it turns to be a pyrotechnic arrow which explodes into fireworks. The armed soldiers slowly approach the wall when it suddenly explodes as shards of ice hits them.

With them incapacitated; E. Miss Martian uses her telekinesis to take their weapons away. The evil clone of Aqualad picks up the general by the collar placing a water-based sword near his throat.

"You won't get away with this" the general says.

"We already did. You and your men have lost" E. Aqualad says throwing the general aside. The evil team leaves the facility getting on their motorcycles leaving the scene. However before E. Artemis can leave with Icicle; she takes out her bow one last time taking out a trick arrow telling the soldiers "I would run if I were you."

She releases the trick arrow at the entrance which fires three small rockets. The soldiers head inside the facility as the rockets hit the ground exploding on impact. E. Artemis with Icicle on the pillion leaves the scene.

They return to the airport parking the motorcycles in the aircraft where E. Kid Flash is waiting for them.

"About time you guys showed up. I was getting worried" E. Kid Flash says.

"Let's get out of here" E. Aqualad says.

The assault bomber takes off departing from the airport leaving Japan.

"Excella; we got the canisters" E. Robin says who is on the mobile device.

"Excellent."

"We'll be returning to Bialya shortly" E. Robin tells Excella as he hangs up the phone.

As the other members of the evil team talk to one another; E. Artemis approaches Icicle asking him "so how was it?"

Icicle responds "I could get use to teaming with you guys."

* * *

_**A reminder; read my crossover story called "Bad Blood" to understand this story. I'm also currently doing another Resident Evil/Young Justice story. I haven't posted yet but if you have read my other crossover story "Endgame", you'll understand.**_


	8. November 19th

Icicle has enjoyed being part of the evil team. Just three days ago; Icicle has met up with them again but this time at a stakeout to locate the BSAA West Africa Branch headquarters. They did not use the assault bomber for this one so instead used the Father Box. It was basically an in and out mission that didn't last long.

E. Artemis called Icicle telling him to come to the Spencer Estate and not to worry about going on a mission. Icicle shows up thirty minutes later in his civvies entering inside the estate. He goes to the living room to see no one is in there.

"Hello; anybody here" Icicle asks looking around the room.

"In the dining room Frostbite" E. Artemis yells. He then hears the sound someone punching something.

"Dude; you already broke it" said E. Kid Flash who also in the dining room.

Icicle heads to the dining room to see everyone also in their civvies sitting down. There's a variety of snacks on the table. "About time you showed up. I was getting hungry" said E. Kid Flash who seems to be complaining.

"You just ate three cookies" E. Robin reminds him.

"Make that four" E. Kid Flash says eating another cookie.

Icicle takes a next a seat next to E. Artemis but notices three dents on the grandfather clock. "I'm guessing Connor finally did it" Icicle says.

"I said I was gonna punch a hole on that clock" said E. Superboy. He then adds "damn thing wouldn't stop."

"But why did you made three dents" Icicle asks.

"To make sure it didn't make that stupid sound" E. Superboy says.

"It stopped working in one punch" E. Artemis says.

E. Superboy responds asking "then why was it still—"

He's interrupted by E. Kid Flash mimicking the sound of the grandfather clock while E. Robin and Icicle laugh. "I really hate you" E Superboy says.

"How did you get all this food in here" Icicle asks.

E. Artemis shows him the Father Box. "The Light awarded Excella with this" she tells Icicle.

"And we used to go to a supermarket" E Miss Martian adds.

"To buy a lot of junk food" E. Kid Flash adds.

"So you can stuff your face" said E. Superboy.

"Whatever" E. Kid Flash says eating another cookie.

Icicle was it about to take a cookie but E. Kid Flash smacks his hands. "No; these are mine" said the evil clone of Kid Flash.

"Fine then I'll eat these instead" Icicle says opening a package of Oreo Cookies.

"I don't care; I don't even like Oreos anyway" E. Kid Flash says which prompts E. Artemis to laugh at him.

"This coming from the guy who at a package of Golden Oreos and bit M'gann's finger" said E. Superboy.

"Dude; not cool" said Icicle.

"Well maybe next time she asks for one" E. Kid Flash says.

"Maybe next time I brain blast your ass" E. Miss Martian says who takes is eating a red liquorice candy.

"Well maybe next time you make them yourself" said E. Kid Flash eating the last cookie and is now opening a can of root beer.

"If I knew how make Oreos; there would've been a tray of those right about now" E. Miss Martian says.

"Oreos no; burnt cookies yes" E. Kid Flash says.

"You still eat even if they were burnt" said E. Robin.

"…no I wouldn't" said E. Kid Flash while E. Artemis and Icicle eat a bag of cheddar cheese popcorn laughing at the amusement.

"Has Wally ever eaten burnt cookies" Icicle asks.

"Yes" the evil team minus E. Kid Flash says all at once.

"I didn't know this estate has a kitchen" said Icicle.

"It's pretty big" E. Miss Martian says.

"M'gann is the only one who uses the kitchen" said E. Robin.

"Making burnt cookies" E. Kid Flash adds.

"Which _you _ate" E. Aqualad also adds.

"And for the record that's not all I make. You damn ginger" E. Miss Martian says.

"You got red hair too" said E. Kid Flash.

"I can change the color of my hair genius" E. Miss Martian informs him.

"She can also change her appearance too" Icicle says while drinking a can of cream soda.

"No shit Sherlock" E. Kid Flash says now eating a Rice Krispie Treat.

"You seem upset" Icicle says.

"I'm not upset. It just you guys keep ganging up on me" said E. Kid Flash who sounds upset.

"Quit being pouty" E. Artemis says.

"Would you like it if M'gann made you some cookies" E. Robin asks in teasing manner.

"I would throw something at you but I'm not wasting food" said E. Kid Flash eating a bag of cheese curls. Then suddenly E. Robin throws some pretzels at the evil speedster.

E. Kid Flash responds by throwing cheese curl at E. Robin but he ducks hitting E. Aqualad. "Aw man I'm sorry Kaldur" E. Kid Flash says.

"It's quite alright. Here have some cookies" E. Aqualad says throwing some at E. Kid Flash.

The evil clones of Miss Martian and Superboy laugh at E. Kid Flash who in return throws some cheese curls at them. E. Robin looks to everyone in the room shouts "food fight." Then everyone in the room throws food at each other with the exception of E. Artemis and Icicle duck down under the table.

E. Artemis and Icicle secretly leave the dining room while everyone else throws food at each other. "Well that was fun" she says.

"So what now" Icicle asks.

"Let's go to the living room" E. Artemis tells him.

"I heard there some good movies on" Icicle says.

They head to the living room turning on the television set to see if any movies are on. And Icicle is right as the movie _Die Hard _has started.


	9. November 25th

"Um what is this place" Icicle asks looking around the room full of giant size capsules. Some of them contain the same lizard like monsters that were at Gotham almost a month ago.

"This is TRICELL."

Icicle turns to see Albert Wesker and Excella Gionne. "This must be the individual the Artemis clone seems so fond of" said the well known virologist.

"The very same" Excella says.

"Where, where are the others" a concern Icicle asks.

"No need to be nervous. We're not here to harm you" Excella says calming Icicle down.

"Your team will arrive shortly. In the meantime we should talk" Wesker says.

"About what" Icicle asks.

"You have gotten along with my team for quite a while" Excella says. She then continues "you even joined them on a mission or two."

"I didn't mind helping out. I mean you and the Light are allies after all" Icicle says.

"Allies; it's a _very _unique word" said Excella.

Icicle starts to feel uncomfortable of the way how Excella said the word very. On how she put so much emphasis on that word; as if she and Albert Wesker are attempting a betrayal. But he tries to play it cool to see where this conversation is going.

"Where is this going" Icicle asks.

"We want you to come join us" Wesker tells Icicle.

Icicle couldn't believe what Albert just said. "So not only I would be a Light operative but an agent to TRICELL" Icicle asks.

"An agent to TRICELL…yes, but an operative for the Light…not quite" Wesker says.

Icicle now becomes more concern than ever. Albert Wesker wants him to switch sides. He wants Icicle to betray the Light to join TRICELL.

"I…I don't know if I could do this" Icicle says.

"Cameron; I know you have some serious thinking to do and I get it" Excella says.

"You basically want me to betray the Light" Icicle says.

"Don't think of it that way. Think of it as opportunity" Wesker says.

Icicle shakes his says "this…this is too much."

"Just think about it" Excella says placing both her hands on Icicle shoulders.

As Icicle nods; the evil team arrives. "Good; you're here. Our meeting with your teammate is done" Excella says.

They all leave TRICELL Laboratory when Albert Wesker says "oh Cameron."

Icicle turns his head looking at the researcher who then says "remember what we talked about." After that Icicle takes his leave.

"So, what do you think" Excella asks.

"He would be perfect. Just think an army of Icicle clones" Wesker says.

An hour has passed since his meeting with Excella Gionne and Albert Wesker. He's in the assault bomber along with the other members of the evil team. E. Artemis notices Icicle is practically staring into space. She asks him "you alright."

Icicle doesn't respond until E. Artemis taps him on the shoulder. "Oh hey" he says.

"You okay Cam" she asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking" Icicle tells her.

"About what" E. Robin asks.

"Wesker wants me to join TRICELL" Icicle says.

"And you said yes" E. Kid Flash asks.

"Well Excella told me to think about it" Icicle tells the evil speedster.

"You should join" E. Superboy says.

"You get to part of the winning team" said E. Miss Martian.

"Look the Light maybe dominant but even they have flaws" E. Kid Flash says.

"You need to think about your future" E. Aqualad tells Icicle.

Before Icicle can say something; E. Robin interrupts "you got look at the big picture. Albert Wesker is the man that will guarantee world domination."

E. Kid Flash looks to E. Artemis asking her "tell Cameron he should do the right thing."

"Um yeah…do the…right thing" an unsettled E. Artemis says looking away.

"Look Excella told me to think about it. I'll let her know" Icicle says.

"Yeah no problem" said E. Kid Flash.

"Take all the time you need" E. Robin says.

"Just don't wait take too long. Wesker is not a man of patience" said E. Superboy.

"Don't make _him _wait" E. Miss Martian adds.

"I won't" Icicle says as he looks away. Unaware to the evil team; Icicle has a concern look on his face on whether or not he should think about switching side. But unknown to Icicle; E. Artemis sees him and she too is concerned.

Icicle gets dropped off in the pier at Star City as the assault bomber departs. He's about to leave when Icicle notices a shadow figure.

"You have been spending a lot of time with those cheap knockoffs."

Icicle turns to see Sportsmaster in return says "it's not what you think."

"Oh really" Sportsmaster says crossing his arms over his chest. He continues "you've been leaving to go hangout with them. You even went on a mission with them."

"Aren't we allies with Albert Wesker" Icicle asks.

"The Light still doesn't trust Excella or Albert Wesker" Sportsmaster says.

"What's that supposed to mean" Icicle asks.

Sportsmaster approaches Icicle looking down to him responds "Those two are up to something. Not to mention I haven't seen Jade in days."

"Cheshire's missing" Icicle asks.

"Those two are somehow involved in this" Sportsmaster says.

Icicle looks away for a bit of but then Sportsmaster sees him he asks "so where were you?"

"I was just with them nothing more" Icicle tells him.

"You're lying. You're hiding something" Sportsmaster says.

"Look, I'm not hiding anything" Icicle shouts.

"Watch your tone Junior" Sportsmaster barks.

"Yeah whatever" Icicle says in low anger tone. He starts to walk away when Sportmaster takes out his "Hammer" which he uses to hit Icicle in the back.

"How dare you walk away from me" Sportsmaster barks. He then shouts "look at me when I'm talking to you."

"You want me to look at you" Icicle says slowly shifting to ice mode looking at him. He gets to his feet responds by ice blasting Sportsmaster's weapon forcing him to quickly drop it.

Sportsmaster starts to laugh responds "getting tough I see. You're growing up."

Icicle gets out of ice mode says "they sent me to TRICELL to meet with Wesker and Excella."

"What they wanted" Sportsmaster asks.

"They wanted me to join TRICELL as an agent" Icicle tells him.

"The Light was right not to trust them. They wanted you to switch sides" Sportsmaster says.

"Basically" Icicle said.

"Did you accept the offer" Sportsmaster asks.

"Excella told me to think about it" Icicle tells him.

Sportsmaster nods his head responds "good; don't tell her right away. Wait a week."

He makes his leave looking back at Icicle saying "look; what I did to you a while back…it was nothing personal."

"Yeah I know" Icicle says.

And with that Sportsmaster leaves while Icicle remains pier thinking about what he wants to do. If he should remain with the Light, join TRICELL to be their agent, or maybe…..

_**This story is almost done. It may not be the most popular story.**_


	10. December 5th

Twelve days; it's been twelve days since the day Icicle was invited to TRICELL meet with Excella Gionne and the man behind everything from the very beginning; Albert Wesker. He's on the roof an apartment building in Star City in his civvies looking at the night sky when he hears footsteps and a similar shadow figure.

"Does anyone else know you're here" Icicle asks.

"Nope; it's just me" E. Artemis says who is also in her civvies. She stands next to me as looks up at the night sky too.

She looks at him who looks unsettled about something. She asks "what are you thinking about?"

"Take a guess" Icicle says.

"Your meeting at TRICELL" E. Artemis asks.

"I spent days thinking about it" Icicle says shaking his head. He continues "I'm being pressured by Excella, Wesker, and even…."

"That is why Wesker send me" E. Artemis says.

"He wants an answer doesn't he" Icicle asks.

"He's not going to wait any longer" E. Artemis said.

"What do you think I should do" he asks.

The evil clone of Artemis looks away letting out a deep sigh responds "it's your life. No one…should…"

Icicle looks at her to notice something that he or anyone would never expect. Especially with someone who was created by Albert Wesker. "Artemis; are you…crying" Icicle asks.

She quickly wipes the tears responds "n…no I had something in my eye."

Icicle disregards it says to E. Artemis "if this is what Excella and Wesker want; for me to switch sides and join TRICELL" he lets out a deep sigh continues "then I'll—"

"I don't want you to join" E. Artemis interrupts before he could finish. With the sound of her cracking voice she continues "I…don't want you to…join."

Icicle approaches E. Artemis to see that she is shedding tears. Despite the fact this is an evil clone of her; she is just like the original. He didn't want to believe it; someone who was created by an evil madman. An evil clone of a member of the young heroes is crying.

Icicle places his arm around her shoulder which seems at first she doesn't want to embrace, but he hugs her anyway. E. Artemis buries her head in Icicle's chest. After about five minutes; she wipes her eyes as Icicle gives her some breathing room.

"You okay" he asks.

"A little" E. Artemis responds.

"You don't want me to join? Why" Icicle asks.

"Albert Wesker is not the man you want to associate yourself with" E. Artemis tells him.

"What are you not telling me" he asks E. Artemis.

"The guy is into world domination" she tells him.

"So is every other supervillain" said Icicle.

"He wants to destroy all life on this world" E. Artemis says.

Icicle couldn't believe what she just said. Albert Wesker wants to destroy this world. He wants to destroy all life.

"Why associate yourself with him? Why don't you quit" Icicle asks.

"I should ask you same question with your association with the Light" E. Artemis says. She then asks "can you walk away from the Light."

Icicle has no answer because he knows he can't. "Didn't think so" she says.

"Are you still determined to ruin your twin's life" Icicle asks.

"Yep" she responds.

"So what now" Icicle asks.

Suddenly E. Artemis' mobile phone rings responding "that."

"Has Icicle made his decision?"

"Yeah; I'll tell you when I return" E. Artemis responds as she slides the end call icon.

"Was that Wesker" Icicle asks.

"Excella" E. Artemis says.

"What are you gonna tell her" Icicle asks.

"Lie to her; tell her that you said no. And I retaliated by trying to kill to you and you fought back. And that I was forced to retreat" E. Artemis says.

"You'll do that" Icicle asks in a very soft tone.

"I'll do anything for you" E. Artemis says but then add "well almost anything."

"Aw man" Icicle jokingly says.

E. Artemis just laughs at what he said responds "trying to make me feel better; thanks Frostbite."

"Don't mention it" he says.

"Give me your phone" E. Artemis tells Icicle.

He gives her his phone asking her "why do you want it."

She slings her arm around him responds "selfie."

She takes about three pictures of her and Icicle with the last one a peck on his cheek. E. Artemis makes her leave while remains on the roof looking at three pictures on his mobile phone.


	11. December 17th

It was just eights ago; Albert Wesker and his team almost succeeded on destroying the world with a deadly virus. The Light was right not trust them. Not only did Wesker's team raided Lex Luthor's weapon depot to steal missiles but they took Cheshire brainwashing her to be their obedient dog.

During the events at Bialya; Deathstroke, Mammoth, Blockbuster, Shimmer, and Icicle raided the underground base to attack Wesker's military team. After their defeat; the Light operatives had stolen three cryogenic pods. Two of them contain the deceased Queen Bee and Psimon, and the other was something Wesker was working on.

Following the events of the failed attempt to end the world; the Light called Wesker to inform him that their alliance has ended after the betrayed orchestrated by him and Excella. Both parties had their summit at Santa Prisca. There was suppose to be an exchange between them but both parties double-cross one another.

Icicle was inside the cryogenic pod that had the TRICELL symbol on it in an attempt to assist the Light to finish Wesker's team. But Icicle did not anticipate on how powerful Wesker was. He used his version of super speed to deliver a palm thrust that send Icicle flying to a nearby pillar.

For the duration of the summit; Icicle was out cold he doesn't remember much except for what Sportsmaster told him.

Icicle couldn't believe that the very same team he was a part of would attempt to rid the world of all life. If Icicle had accepted the offer to join TRICELL, he would've been involved in bioterrorism. He would've been labeled a criminal and that's not what he wants.

It's almost midnight and Icicle in the Star City playground sitting on the swings. He then notices a shadow figure as he looks down. "I didn't expect to see you" he says.

"I figure I see one last time."

Icicle looks back to see E. Artemis not in her uniform wearing casual clothes. He couldn't say anything because he doesn't know what to say.

"Look; I just wanted to say I'm sorry" said E. Artemis.

"I see why you didn't want me to join" Icicle says.

"It's not just that" E. Artemis says sitting on the swing next to Icicle. She continues "if you would've accepted the offer, you would've been expendable"

"In other words; If anything would've happen to me, it wouldn't matter to him" said Icicle.

"Now you see why I didn't want you to join" E. Artemis says.

"I still don't get why you can't leave" Icicle says.

"You know why" E. Artemis says.

Icicle starts to laugh a little which prompts E. Artemis to asks "what so funny?"

"You don't seem like you're evil anymore" Icicle responds. She responds by jabbing him in the ribs.

E. Artemis lets out a deep sighs says "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too" Icicle says.

They both hold hands looking at the night sky while sitting on the swings. They stayed throughout the night until the crack of dawn. It was the last time Icicle ever saw E. Artemis.


	12. Six Months Later

It's five in the morning on a Saturday in Gotham. Artemis is in her bedroom sleeping when suddenly she hears several taps on the window. She slowly wakes up hearing the noise looking at the window to see a folder paper tapped to it. Artemis lifts up the window to grab the paper which turns to be a note. It reads; _meet me on the roof_.

Wearing matching sweatpants and hooded sweater; Artemis exits her room from the window climbing up the ladder to the roof. Once up there she sees a familiar face; Icicle Jr. who is sitting on the floor leaning against the ledge looking at the sun which is starting to rise.

"Hey" Artemis says.

He turns to see her responds "hey."

Artemis walks to where he is at sitting next to him. "How you been" she asks.

"I've been good" he says. He then asks "how about you?"

"Not too good" Artemis tells him.

"That incident in Africa" he asks.

"You saw the news" she asks.

"They aired that for a week" he says. He then continues "Artemis; what happened months ago—"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you" Artemis interrupts with an apology. She continues "I didn't know that my dad was beating you up."

"He…thought I was lying. Artemis; I swear…to god I didn't know okay" he says as his voice felt thick.

She doesn't respond at first as Artemis wraps her around his shoulders. "It's okay Cam. It wasn't your fault."

"You dad wouldn't stop until I told him. I couldn't do anything he put that damn collar around my neck" Cam says.

"Can't believe he did that to you I'm so sorry" Artemis says.

"How do you find out" Cam asks.

"He told me three days after the incident at Santa Prisca. That he…well know the rest" Artemis tells him not wanting to finish the last part.

Cameron wipes his eyes says "these past twelve months was something."

"Cam; can I ask you a question? Were you aware of my evil twin" Artemis asks.

"I was. I was friends with her too. Her and her team" Cam says

"How was it being friends with her" Artemis asks.

"Weird at first" Cam says. He continues "I know that she's an evil clone you but she pretty much like you."

"Well yeah she's my clone" Artemis reminds Cam. She asks him "did you like her?"

"Don't make me answer that" Cam says.

"Alright, alright I you don't have to answer" Artemis playfully says but notices Cameron is now looking up at the sky as if something is on his mind. She asks "something on your mind?"

"A couple of months ago; the _team _send me to a lab of some kind" Cam tells her.

"Then what" she asks.

"From there that's where I met Albert Wesker and Excella Gionne. They wanted me to join them" Cam tells Artemis.

"They wanted you to betray the Light" She asks. Artemis paused for a second then asks Cameron "did you accept their offer?"

"No; I didn't. Your evil twin didn't want me to join" he tells her.

Artemis couldn't believe what she just heard out of Cam's mouth. Her evil clone didn't want him to join TRICELL. "You're kidding me right the cheap knockoff version of me didn't want you to join" she asks.

"I'm not kidding" he tells Artemis.

"I didn't think my evil twin had a warm heart" Artemis says.

"I spent this past few months thinking" said Cam.

"Yeah about what" Artemis asks.

"Whether or not if should've joined Albert Wesker, remain with the Light, or maybe…" Cam says.

"Cam; are you saying that you want to join the team" Artemis asks.

"I don't know…I was being pressured by the very team I was teaming up with for a while" Cam says. He then continues "and your evil twin was the only one that didn't want me to join she even lied to Excella. I don't know what to do."

"Cam; you should do what you want to do. You shouldn't let anyone tell you what to do" Artemis tells him.

Without any hesitation, Cameron responds "I want to help you…and your team but you know working in the inside."

"You mean a double agent" Artemis asks.

"Well that's one of putting it" Cam says.

"I don't know about this" Artemis says as she stands up.

Cam then stands up saying to Artemis "I have a better chance on helping you and your team if I was on the inside."

"Cam; you if do this, you will be in the belly of the beast" Artemis tells him.

"I don't care. I want to do this" Cam says.

Realize that there's no point of arguing; Artemis lets out deep sigh says "okay; if this is what you want then I won't stop you. But this is between me and you only."

"Are you sure you want to keep this from the team and the Justice League" Cam asks.

"Until the time is right I will. But until then it's just us only" Artemis tells Cam.

"Just…do me favor; take them down. Do whatever it takes but take the Light down" Cam tells Artemis who nods agreeing that will she do just that.

Cameron extents his hand out but Artemis doesn't shakes his hand instead hugs him. He hugs her back with Artemis telling Cam "be careful okay."

"I will" he says.

Artemis leaves heading back home before her mom wakes up and she goes to her room and to find it empty while Cameron climbs down the fire escape. He leaves the alleyway walking down the streets of Gotham when hears a buzzing sound coming from his mobile phone. He takes out of his pocket to see an incoming message popped up.

It reads; _I still love you_. It also shows the phone number which Cameron recognizes. He smiles as he continues walking unaware that a shadow figure is across the street looking at him. The person emerges from the shadows is none other than E. Artemis in her civvies. With a smirk on her face; she leaves walking down the alleyway into the darkness.


End file.
